Misconception
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Liz silently watched Kid work on an essay. "... You didn't have to make him cry-" "Shut up!" - Death the Kid x Soul (Yaoi, Fluff)
Liz silently watched Kid work on an essay.

"... You didn't have to make him cry-"

"Shut up!" She nonchalantly dodged a sharpened pencil thrown at her and grinned.

"Aaw. Someone is a wittle gwumpy."

"Screw you. I'm going to bed-"

"But seriously. What happened?" Liz asked as Kid stood up from the table. "It's not usual for Soul to be in tears."

"I didn't do anything..." Kid said uncertainly. Before Liz could question him further, he hurriedly ran upstairs to his room.

 _"Wait, Soul!"_

 _"Ngh I'm sorry Kid!"_

'Stupid scythe... he didn't have to run out on me...' Kid thought darkly as he laid in bed wide awake. He could not get the scene out of his head. It kept playing over and over, guilting him to death. Why did Soul overreact? Was he scared? Was he embarrassed?

And the worst part is that he has to face his friends tomorrow. He already can't endure Liz's taunts. It would be hell dealing with everyone else and especially Maka. He is not ready for a hospital-worthy Maka-chop. Curse his stupid persistence. Of course Soul would be terrified.

'I hope he won't think of me differently...'

Well that was a dumb thought.

* * *

It was the first period of the school day and Kid whipped out a book as students filed into the classroom.

'Avoid eye-contact. Avoid eye-contact. Avoid eye-contact. Avoid-' The moment Soul walked into the classroom, Kid threw out his sanity and stared intensely at the weapon. His heart nearly gave out when the unique red eyes caught his stare and quickly looked away. Why is Soul blushing? Wait it's probably because he won't stop staring. Kid looked back at his book but glanced as Soul sat two rows above him.

He jumped, however, when a hand slammed down on the desk before him.

"Hey Kid. How's it goin'?" Black Star greeted with a dark grin and Kid sweated.

"L-Look about yesterday-"

"What? When you made Soul cry?"

"Yes wait I mean no! I mean I didn't mean to-"

The bell rang and Black Star's -we'll 'talk' after class'-look made Kid very much want to crawl into a hole. Hopefully Maka doesn't appear in any of the classes. She usually isn't absent-

"WHERE IS HE!?" All the students looked up from hearing the demonic voice and Kid muttered 'shit' when the door slammed open.

"Maka please find a seat, class has begun." Stein said and Maka gave the evil eye while slowly making her way up the stairs.

Yup, he wanted to crawl into a very deep hole.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry for bringing you here on such short notice." Kid said shutting the classroom door. Soul leaned against one of the deserted desks._

 _"No problem dude. So what did you need?" He asked curiously._

 _"I..."_

"Don't scew with me!" Kid tried to get out of Maka's death grip.

"That was all! I swear!"

"Why don't you just tell what really happened!?"

"Go ask Soul if it's such a big deal!" Maka let go of him with a growl.

"He won't tell me, genius." Kid scowled back at her.

"Well that's a damn shame isn't it?"

"Why you-"

"Maka, where have you been-? Oh." Both teens looked at Soul, and the weapon began to feel his face heat when he instantly caught sight of Kid. "U-Umm... _Everyoneisoutsidewaitingforyouguysokay?bye"_

Maka was speechless while Kid sighed when Soul zoomed out. What is he, contagious?

"What was that about, Kid?"

"..."

Maka took his silence as an answer in defeat.

* * *

"I need Aspirin..." The shinigami muttered to himself. Maka nudged him and handed him a grape, whether he wanted it or not.

"Ugh. You and Soul annoy me sometimes. I don't see why you have to hide something. Just get it out and over with."

"It's not that easy, okay?" He said while watching Black Star suffocate Soul in a bear hug. "..."

Maka saw his eye-direction but did not point it out. "Well something clearly happened between you two."

"Hm..." What is Black Star whispering in Soul's ear?

"And Soul hasn't really been the same around you."

"Hm..." Why did Soul blush and laugh?

"And you haven't acted any more sane either."

"Hm..." Why did Black Star glance at him knowingly?

"... KID!" Said male jumped from Maka's yell to pay attention and finally stopped watching the two boys.

* * *

 _"I... you wouldn't understand. Never mind."_

 _"No tell me. I mean we're already here. Might as well say it, right?" Soul said and Kid shook his head._

 _"I don't want to ruin things between us-"_

 _"Tell me."_

Tsubaki watched Kid slam his head against the wall repeatedly.

"I didn't think my invitation for tea irritated you that much."

"No it's not that. Sorry." Kid said while sighing and slid to the ground. "I just hate my life. Nothing new."

"Is this about making Soul cry?" He didn't bother to correct her. "Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"What I did to him is nothing to misunderstand. My intentions were clear and he knew it."

"... What did you do?"

"... More tea please."

"But you never drank your first cup-"

 _"More tea please_."

Tsubaki sweated and filled his request.

* * *

Kid was back home and it was already well into the evening. He thought Tsubaki's tea invitation after school would help him clear his mind but obviously she, like everyone else, wanted to know what happened too.

'Maybe I should do a mission.' He thought while going to his room. 'That way I can get my mind off of Soul-' And then thousands of images and scenes of Soul rushed into his brain and Kid became nothing more than a slave to them.

...

 _"I just can't tell you."_

 _"Then... show me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Like an example or whatever. Of what you have to say. Maybe like charades or-" Soul's breath hitched when his wrist was grabbed Kid was suddenly standing in front of him._

...

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Kid mentally abused himself while whacking himself with a pillow. He felt like an idiot. 'Why did I do that? God I'm so stupid! No wonder he's afraid of me.'

Deep down, his heart still ached for the weapon.

* * *

The next day, Kid really couldn't keep his eyes off Soul.

The other male was like a drug. He just needed to take in the sight of his best friend(with benefits) or else he'll lose his mind. Kid could be drooling for all he knows and he would be too transfixed on the scythe to even do anything. He needed to talk to Soul. He needed to understand about yesterday. He needed his answer still.

Kid blinked when he saw Soul hugging Black Star. What is with them and hugging? Unless... NO! Of course they aren't...

The sly look Black Star gave him made Kid slowly disintegrate on the inside.

He's just messing around. Just teasing him. Knowing that Soul would never be that close to him but only Black Star...

 _Shut up shut up SHUT UP!_

"Who are you muttering that to?" Liz asked while sitting beside him. Kid felt an eye twitch but disregarded the question. He really needs to work on his thinking skills. Maka passed by his desk with a smirk and Kid felt a cold shiver run up his spine. That isn't good.

And indeed it wasn't.

* * *

 _Kid drew back from Soul when he felt a warm liquid drip on his hand. He instantly regretted acting on his instincts._

 _"S-Soul...?"_

 _Soul quickly covered his face and dashed out._

 _"Wait, Soul!"_

 _"Ngh I'm sorry, Kid!"_

"You _kissed_ him!?"

"... Maybe."

Maka collapsed in her seat as Kid leaned against on of the walls of the now empty classroom.

"This whole time, Soul was acting weird because you kissed him. No wonder... I would act strange too-"

"Could you not, please?" Maka sighed heavily.

"Well I did promise not to chop you or tell anyone if you told me the truth. But you're still going to find a way to communicate with Soul."

"Why do I have to?"

Maka scoffed as if the answer was obvious.

"Because, idiot, you're the one who changed him. Maybe you guys just need to... sort the weirdness out. I'm tired of him walking into walls."

'Okay, I didn't know I messed him up _that_ bad.'

"Alright fine. But... what if he hates me?" Maka grinned.

"He doesn't hate you." Kid raised an eyebrow at her immediate answer. Almost as though she was eager to point it out.

"Oh? And how would you know-?"

"Bell's about to ring, gotta run!" Kid called out to her but she was already out the door and down the hall. Indeed the bell rang but Kid had a nagging feeling that she knew something about Soul that he didn't.

* * *

"Kiddo!" Kid silently growled at the nickname and turned around to scold the person when it turned out to be Black Star.

"What do you want?" He muttered, expecting a mouth full of taunts and 'haha I have Soul and you don't!' bragging. Instead, Black Star motioned him to follow.

"I have something awesome to show you."

 _Soul in a bunny suit?_

Black Star ignored Kid slapping himself in the face and lead the shinigami to the office.

"What are we doing here?" Kid asked with a frown and Black Star cracked the door open. Kid immediately thought he was going to be kicked and locked in the room as an act of sabotage but Black Star stepped in first.

"So... Maka told me what you said-"

'That dirty bitch!'

"-and I decided to help you out since we all know how you are." Kid stayed silent for a few seconds.

"But I thought..." Black Star blinked. "... I thought... you and Soul... well you... I- uh..." Black Star finally decided to save Kid from choking on his stuttering.

"You thought me and Soul were a thing?" He finished humorously, "Dude, you really are weird. No wonder Soul's so messed up."

"Th-the hugging and staring knowingly and-"

"Get your head checked out, no one was doing anything to make you jealous." Was it just his mind playing with him then? Kid continued to stutter confusedly when Soul walked in.

"Hey Star, you said to come here-?" The instant he saw Kid, Soul was ready to dash out when Black Star dragged him in.

"Maka said to lock the door until I know for sure you guys are okay. So uh... yeah." The meister dodged Soul's swat and slammed the door shut so he and Kid were the only ones inside the office. Kid gave an uncomfortable look as Soul tried to open the locked door. Who's dumb idea was it to put a lock on the outside!?

"Uh Soul..." Soul tensed and hid his face from Kid.

"Y-yeah..?"

It was an awkward silence for a moment before Kid had the courage to speak up again.

"*sigh* About that moment... in the class room-"

"Kid-"

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset from my stupidity." Soul finally looked at the meister.

"You weren't being stupid, Kid."

"I find that hard to believe. After all, you ran out crying." Soul sighed heavily with a slight wince.

"Okay, about that... I-"

"I mean just pushing me away would be fine but I'm sorry if I scared you so much that you start crying."

"Kid!" Said male blinked and Soul sighed again once he had his attention.

"That's not what really happened... I didn't cry because of you." Kid raised his eyebrows.

"But-"

Soul sighed as he finished his side of the story

 _The moment Kid pressed his lips against his own, Soul cursed his natural reaction to a thousand hells. He felt Kid pull away instantly and Soul quickly covered his face. This can NOT be happening! He heard Kid call out to him, but he yelled an apology while zooming out._

 _How could he have gotten a nosebleed!?_

Soul blushed furiously while hanging his head apologetically with a sweat.

"I'm so sorry! I should have known you would have taken things differently." Kid looked at the ashamed weapon with an 'are-you-kidding?' expression. Afterwards, when he was expected to answer, Kid closed his eyes and dragged out a heavy sigh of immense relief. It was all sorted out.

"So... you don't hate me?" Soul lifted his head with an exasperate grin.

"No, I don't." Kid still had his last question, which he had half-hoped he didn't need to ask.

"Um Soul... do you... I mean could you possibly... Well it's not like you _have_ to... What I'm asking is... oh never mind-" He heard a small laugh.

"Are you asking me out?" Soul asked with knowing look, clearly entertained by the once-formal shinigami. Kid felt his cheeks heat and tried to look anywhere else.

"I-I... well y-you... shit!" He swore and it was his turn to cover his red face. A few seconds passed before he heard Soul step closer to him and Kid could imagine the teen grinning broadly.

"Kid..." A cool hand nudged his own two to uncover his face. "You're so ridiculous, it's almost kind of cute." Kid sputtered and before he could retort, Soul leaned up and pecked his lips. "And my answer is yes."

There was a knock on the door before it opened just as Soul moved away from an overwhelmed Kid.

"See you tomorrow, Kiddo!" Black Star blinked when Soul left calmly and spotted the other Meister still in a daze.

"Eeh I'm guessing things worked out for you guys?" Black Star said and when he didn't receive an answer, he grinned and headed out afterwards.

Once his heart calmed down, Kid regained his senses but was playing the scene over and over. He said yes. He kissed him. He said _'see you tomorrow'._

...

He wondered if Soul was free tonight.


End file.
